


Crash Bandicoot one-shot -Perspicuity

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/163572336953/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-perspicuity





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot -Perspicuity

“Pay attention Crash, I’m going to ask you again. Why you and Pinstripe are dating Tawna at the same time?”

Coco was looking at Crash expectantly and he wasn't sure how to answer her, he already told her he just does. However Coco didn't seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

“You don’t understand Crash. I mean, don’t you get jealous when Tawna is kissing him instead of you?”

Crash says no with a big smile and Coco just sighs tiredly.

“Sorry I’m bothering you Crash, is just that I can’t understand your relationship with them. I mean, maybe is just me but it’s strange how well you treat each other considering Pinstripe was, well, our enemy?” Coco said a bit embarrassed, not knowing what to say. She really had more questions but it’s true she still doesn't understand how their relationship works. She’s only worried for his happiness and she doesn't know how to make her brother see that.

Sensing her frustration, Crash holds her hand and smiles at her. He tells her it’s alright and she tries to smile back.

He tells her things he does with them and how special their moments together are. Like the time when he was hurt and Tawna never leave his side, she snuggled with him and took care of him like he was the only thing that matter in that moment. Or the time when Pinstripe was going to take them to a fancy restaurant but since he didn't had any fancy clothes he took him first to buy him a suit that he could approve for their date. Or when they just lay together until they sleep. Not everything is perfect of course, but what he shares with them makes him feel nice.

Coco looks surprised at every story he tells her about it and even blushes at some of them and that makes him laugh with joy. 

“You really like them don’t you?” she asked more relaxed this time and Crash nods in affirmation. To him someone who could love Tawna as much as him deserves her heart like he does. and, in return, they get his heart too. Pinstripe thinks the same and Tawna loves both of them with the same intensity. It’s obvious for him; that’s love.

“I’m glad for you bro, you really seem to be happy with them”

Coco hugs him suddenly and Crash starts hugging her, she looks so happy like if all what was troubling her just disappeared, which what was actually happening. Shortly afterwards Tawna and Pinstripe came together looking for Crash and greeted Coco, who was waving at them quickly before leaving and telling them where he was. 

“So, she’s Crash’s sister. She looks like a nice bandicoot” Said Pinstripe while taking out a cigar.

“She really is” said Tawna sincerely looking at Coco’s direction until she can’t see her.

“Well pumpkin let’s go with Crash, he‘s waiting for us”


End file.
